Tom and Jerry: Attorneys at Law/Quotes
Quotes Court characters Tom i'll take the case (whenever they get a client) so tell mr.gar did you see enid come in contact with ko? no further questions mrs.watterson were you aware of a government bat? okay who broke my vase atleast my revival show is good (arguing with robin) Jerry we'll take the case (whenever they get a client) have any other witnesses yo face (arguin with robin) Toodles Galore okay tommy (her catchphrase) tommy your client is here it's not easy being a secretary i did yeow! (getting spanked) yeah i learned my lesson (after getting spanked) man i won't be able to sit down for months (in corner) Gigi oh my (the only thing she says) Droopy hello all you happy people (catchphrase) i am so happy tis a happy ending i guess it's a charm i have (whenever a woman kisses him) Lucius Fox i got it (catchphrase) where is my cheese? jerry! (after seeing jerry ate his cheese) i give up (annoyed) Other/Defendant Characters Dendy yeah ko seemed a bit intoxicated but turns out he was indeed knocked out but not by enid i mean they share a bond sometimes i wish he was with me not that i like him *Blushes* okay so maybe i do like him well i'm just glad everything was resolved precisely Spike the Bulldog all rise for judge *insert name here* screw this i'm out of here *leaves* ow my foot! fuck off andy (after andy get's taken to jail) sorry son (apologizing to tyke for swearing) Tyke dad watch your language (after spike tell andy to fuck off) that's better aw gee this is getting hecktic are we going to hell for that joke? (catchphrase) oh no the door is locked use your head Yabba-Doo yabbo dabba do what are we gonna do tyke? but i don't wanna use my head (being uses a battling ram for the door) Robin tom jerry get in here (calling for tom and jerry) ha ha (Insert innuendo here) watch out for the wrecking ball! (warning people of the wrecking ball as it comes by) and people say my show is bad (to andy) atleast my show's movie looks good (arguing with tom) oh god not that meme again (robin responding to jerry's yo face response) Judge Roger Baxter okay honey not guilty sorry can't make me change my verdict take this quack away Bugs Bunny as governer i will do my best to keep crime off the streets yeah now let's hop around and have fun come here *Kisses lola* just like in space jam Deputy Dusty i found him with an angry face sitting in a car i figured he was drunk driving or something huh never thought of that can i go now thank you *leaves* Mr. Gar i am a hero i am the boss of lakewood plaza turbo yeah they think enid struck ko *In clint eastwood like voice* those damn bastards... not that i know of yes carol saw it she is a fine woman *blushes* uh not that i like her or anything *nervously laughs* Rick Sanchez i knew it i will take this guilty bastard out of here morty?! you are the client? (facepalms) oh god i knew that purge would come back to haunt me Nicole Watterson we need your help guys my son is in court apparently there is some government bat he killed no i wasn't nobody ever tells me these things besides i kinda was in bed with my husband if you know what i mean *purrs* i knew it i knew there was no government bat! stop groping/spanking my ass! (whenever someone gropes or spanks her butt) *twerks her ass with enid* what can't a girl let loose? ow ow ow ow ow ow ow stop it i will be good i promise! your giving me flashback!!! (being spanked by tom for breaking his vase) Judge Jacques Schnee okay not guilty guilty spoiled sport damn your right! what the fuck? Burt Burtonburger guilty not guilty alright short recess case dismissed alright sone i forgive you not guilty Judge Lynn Loud, Sr. sorry lola your guilty as charged i can't believe i did that oh well what ya gonna do Ford Pines oh shut up! come on don't make this hard Daffy Duck your despicable! again? ow *after getting hit by piano Tuffy curse you jerry! but uncle jerry alright uncle jerry you win Fred Jones come on that's what they all say Pizza Boy but i'm innocent why you little you will be sorry! Jeannie you stole my name bitch we're Jeannie (Jeannie) i did not! half-sisters? Ben Tennyson this watch is for good that's a reboot and it's crappy too yeah i won! Rook Blonko buddy? noooooo!!!! how many finger am i holding up? Lucy Mann curse you yoink! Yoink i sniffity sniffed everywhere it was the best i could on short notice hit the music *Marches off to his theme song* Ranger Smith yes i'm guilty well what you want me to do? feed him? oh god lord give me strength Chowder uh hello food first pokemon then monsumo digimon now food? man they are running out of ideas yeah it was pretty stupid Garnet i am not a stripper nor have i ever benn *smiles* awesome Lola Bunny he raped me and inserted a dildo into my vagina he also put glass in it it hurt there goes my virginity well what do you know? Craig i didn't drown that child i knew something was up knew it The Powerpuff Girls mojo jojo is evil sorry mojo but you lose into the cage mojo Stan Smith oh god i'm gonna die! phew that was close Bob Blecher yeah i know but it's not what it looks like plankton?! why that little green turd! Peter Griffin *Laughs* oh no roadhouse yeah! *freeze* somebody get me down please! Lazlo, Clam and Raj he is always grumpy clam agree me three we don't know nothing can cheer him up lumpus grumpy yay! we're innocent! clam happy the victory is won my brothers Margaret dude you wanna know about my personal life what is wrong with you uh me and mordecai broke up it was really emotional wow have you grown ooh i love it when you talk dirty Miles Morales i am not an impersonator he trained me! i told you Morty Smith oh geez i don't wanna go to jail *sigh* thank god thank you The Time Man-a Man of Time *speaks in fast motion* Penelope Pitstop why of all the nerve he gave me a wedgie and embarrased me in front of a whole audience pervert *slaps dick* thank you honor serves you right Dan he didn't have any christmas spirit ha! chekcmate MICHEAL BAY!!!! Blythe Baxter dad? but dad come on dad you know this is all false right? Gumball Watterson please don't let them take me! i don't wanna be fucked Finn that sick twist stole jake yeah send that sicko away mathematical Randy Cunningham i didn't write this show what the jucie? ow... yes i win again Milo, Oscar and Bea yeah you just got milo'ed see ya bp Homer Simpson i don't remember my brain is the size of a walnut i guess i was drunk so does that mean i win? wahoo! Axe Cop i am a cop a police cop it's my weapon thank you your honnor nah i'm just a cop an axe cop Danny Phantom it's sends them to the ghost zone i'm half ghost i'm going ghost! *turns to danny phantom* hello freedom! Master Splinter my poor brave son i rold i didn't do it turtle soup more like shredded cheese *laughs* i made a funny cowabunga Ruby Rose but i didn't do it (cries* yay thank you thank you thank you sorry Captain Man uh his name is the toddler see i told you oh geez i'm okay i am indestructible The Jellies we adopted him and raised him like he was our own we won? we won? Dating Guy hey i'm a ladies man fuck you judge Andy Larkin eh i take the fifth god damnit Johnny Test told ya yeah yeah yeah bla bla bla did i just say that out loud oh so close say waht? Bob told ya megabyte is evil he did it yes! now off i go *Presse button* reboot *vanishes* Two Black Guys we were home watching tv we won? nevermind Robotboy robotboy good guy made to protect earth tommy best friend i not a toy Jude dude! dude that was awesome so i was drunk i do not sound like chris mcclain Unikitty i don't wanna go to jail diplomatic immunity ftw that means for the win can i go now? yay! Batman i'm bat i protect gotham they tried to kill me i did not rape them told ya sorry girl but crime doesn't pay Topcat pardon? your just making us look bad alright winner winner vada bing vada bang vada voom The Louds help us! we won? part at my house er our house stop badgering the witness spongebob SpongeBob SquarePants sorry *throws badger away* so that's it we did it we won! *laughs* *keeps laughing* sorry Milo Murphy yeah it's part of my family thing milo murphey's law see ya Inspector Gadget wowsers? i think i got a go go gadget erection go go gadget...sadness *cries* wowsers i won thanks you twoi owe you one Secret Squirrel agent secret squirrel they think i was showing off my goods you know*imitates someone flashing someone else* i'll tell you but i would have to kill you i'm a spy a secret spy like spyfox only i think i came out first or maybe it was the other way around i am not too sure see that evidence was false Archie Andrews i tell ya i didn't murder cassidy how doi know? well my memory is blurry omg i did murder cassidy holy shit i knew it! thanks for helping me prove my innocence guys i really appreciate it dude both of the things your from suck *ending robin and tom's arguement* Rocko Category:Tom and Jerry: Attorney at Law Category:Quotes